The invention is directed to a device for securing together and carrying two or more bottle-like containers, with large or irregular dispensing caps, such as pump-spray bottles. In the case of pump-spray bottles in particular, such bottles cannot be secured together at the necks by handles that apply from above with a downward motion. What is needed is a handle that may be applied laterally.